


Stealing Hearts and Stealing Kisses

by UtaPri_Trash



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gift Fic, Lipstick Kisses, M/M, Nervousness, Reiji whining, SL event, Sexy Otoya, Tiny hint of jealousy, Tokiya being a tease, Tokiya can't resist, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPri_Trash/pseuds/UtaPri_Trash
Summary: Getting into a different persona other than his usual innocent puppy look can be difficult for Otoya to polish off, but he's managed somehow. But now it's time for him to do something more alluring and, wait, when did he get a lipstick kiss?





	Stealing Hearts and Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).



> Based on the SR card for the newest SL event "Stealing Your Heart".  
> Please note: Was written at the time before event was started but had just been announced, so this may not entirely add up to whatever the story is going to be when the event comes along - for anyone reading in the future.

Otoya kept pacing up and down in front of his roommates, wringing his hands nervously. How did they expect him to put on yet another sort of persona? It wasn't as easy as the others made it out to be. Sure he'd gone as far as to play the villain in some of their photoshoots and storylines for various events, but even then deep down his characters had not been evil to the full extent. But this time he wasn't playing a villain - to which he was thankful - and nor was  he playing a typical innocent lad.

'Bad Boy' just wasn't something Otoya thought himself to be. And with all the information he'd received for this photoshoot, he guessed that that was what they wanted him to pull off. Perfectly. He didn't consider himself to be a heartbreaker or playboy either, Ren was much more suited to that just by being himself! This was beginning to frustrate him and the photoshoot was in less than an hour! He'd hoped that bringing Tokiya and Reiji along with him to give some moral support would've helped but for some reason it only made him a touch more nervous.

Right now Tokiya looked as if he regretted coming along as Reiji had his arms wrapped around Tokiya's, fingers digging in and crying to him about how their "precious baby boy" was growing up too fast. Tokiya hadn't said anything apart from a few grunts and grumbles under his breath but Otoya knew he was following his every footstep with his eyes very subtly.

Otoya soon paused and threw up his hands to tussle up his hair - it wasn't as if the hairstylist had done it in any particular way - in frustration. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed. "It's too much!" He flopped down into the chair that was in his dressing room for him to wait to be called and buried his face in his hands. "Why didn't they choose someone else for this...Ren would've been perfect! Or Nacchan, he's done a shoot like this before! Heck I bet even Cecil could do this without messing up!"

"Otoyan, it'll be alright," Reiji said as he wiped tears away from his eyes, "I'm sure Ran-Ran will go easy on you, he's warmed up to you quite well ever since he started giving you lessons on the bass".

"That's not it though Rei-chan! It feels like when I kept getting stuck with those specific parts in _Lycoris no Mori._ It isn't me..."

"Otoya".

The redhead lifted his chin to take a peek at Tokiya. The blunette was stood just in front of him with a hand held out in offering. His fingers curled beckoningly and Otoya had no choice but to place their palms together and grip onto his roommate, letting the other pull him up to his feet. Tokiya shot him a brief smile of reassurance before drawing him into an embrace. He let Otoya nuzzle into his neck and shoulder a little bit until he felt himself relax against the older man.

"Don't work yourself up over it. It'll be over and done before you know it, I promise" Tokiya always talked from experience which Otoya knew was not only to be expected from him, but it also made him feel a lot better usually. Otoya wrapped his arms around the other, nuzzling him again before letting go with a small smile.

"Thanks Tokiya, you always know just what to say".

"Then we'll leave you to get dressed up, come on Tokki!" Reiji almost sung, tugging on Tokiya's arm and pulling the both of them out of Otoya's dressing room.

The redhead giggled to himself and then proceeded to change into the outfit that had been provided for him. It wasn't much, a mostly casual look however he'd be specifically instructed to leave a few of the shirt buttons undone around his neck and chest for a teasing sight to what was hidden underneath. The only accessories he'd been given were a simple brown leather bracelet that buckled together and a dog tag necklace that was to hang down against the bare skin of his chest that would show.

But there was still the pose and the look in his eyes that he had to get right without flushing from pure embarrassment. That was what he was struggling with. He thought about how Ren acted around girls (and more often than not, Masato) and how Natsuki had managed to pull off his shoot from their early days. With a groan and a run of his fingers through his casually messy hair, Otoya got changed and went to meet up with everyone who was waiting for him.

When he found them, before he could even go and talk to his friends, he was pounced on by his makeup artists who took no time in powdering his face and even that exposed part of his chest in whatever cosmetics they believed he needed. Once they left him alone, arms wrapped around his waist and he tilted his head back to see it was no other than Tokiya. He didn't say anything, just grinned up at him and giggled lightly when Tokiya leant down to press a firm kiss to his cheek.

"Hehe, Tokiya~" Otoya turned in his arms to fling his own around the other's neck in gratitude before hearing his and Ranmaru's names being called by the photography director. "Gotta go, I'll see you when I'm done! Meet back in my dressing room, 'kay?"

Tokiya nodded and the two parted just as Ranmaru strode up to them. "Let's go kiddo," the rocker said, clamping a hand on Otoya's shoulder and patting it half-heartedly. "Reiji said ya havin' a bit of trouble. I'll help ya out since I'm going first, just watch and learn".

Checking back to see that Tokiya and Reiji had now disappeared from view, Otoya followed Ranmaru over to the photography set and stood to the side as the other professionally got into a position and Otoya couldn't help but silently gulp at how natural it all looked. There was no way he was going to pull that off himself, absolutely no way! The flashes of the camera made him squint against the bright light and before he knew it, it was his turn.

As he took to the space set up for him, in front of a backdrop of a fancy styled longue with the props of a plush, elegant sofa and a coffee table displaying a glass bowl of fruit, Otoya tried his best to relax and act natural. Or, rather, as natural as he could manage. He saw Ranmaru give him a curt nod of approval and then frown slightly before shrugging. Otoya's heart began to pick up pace. What had he done to puzzle the other for a slight second? Had he buttoned the shirt wrong? Was the bracelet on the wrong wrist? Was the necklace chain tangled? Had he really messed his hair up too much?

"That lipstick kiss mark on the cheek is an interesting yet pretty nice addition," the director spoke up and gave Otoya a little thumbs up sign, "Nice work, kid".

Lipstick kiss mark? He reached up to dab his finger at the area with slight confusion in his eyes when the camera flashes suddenly began to blind him. _Wait a minute, this isn't what I'm supposed to do! I'm gonna look like a fool if this keeps up!_ The flashes soon came to an end and he moved his hand back down to his side, his heart pounding against his ribcage like a wild animal.

"Great stuff Ittoki! Real great! He heard the director praise before Ranmaru escorted him away from the set.

"Man they're right, that did look good. Nice job, scrap" His tone was affectionate and he slung his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, "C'mon, we can go get cleaned up and head outta here. I'll keep Reiji distracted enough for you and Tokiya to spend the rest of your time in each other's company. I doubt the poor soul can take much more of Reiji's madness".

Otoya couldn't help but chuckle at Tokiya's expense before he parted ways with Ranmaru to head into his changing room. He shut the door behind him and let loose a huge sigh of relief. He then remembered the lipstick kiss mark on his cheek and took a few steps up to the mirror to see there indeed was one there. Right in plain sight for all to see. He blinked and shrugged, glancing down to unbuckle his belt before gasping sharply as arms wrapped around his waist and a grin plastered itself onto his face.

"Tokiya!" He giggled and turned to throw himself against the other. "You did that, didn't you?!"

Tokiya turned his head away to avoid Otoya's large sparkling eyes before he could resist no longer and chose to look back at him with a glance to the side. "I've no idea what you mean. Unless you're talking about this" he gestured to the lipstick kiss mark and Otoya nodded.

"Of course that! You kissed me on the cheek because you're the only one allowed to and it wasn't there when I left this room earlier, so it had to be your doing! Did you wear lipstick just for that~? I didn't see any on you".

"Hm," Tokiya then smirked and pulled Otoya into a tighter embrace, "Maybe Kotobuki-san comes up with a good idea every now and then".

Otoya couldn't stop himself from giggling again as he kissed Tokiya's cheek in return. Tokiya definitely always knew what to do to help him out when he needed it.

_And that's what makes him the best boyfriend in the whole wide world,_ Otoya thought as he laid his head on Tokiya's shoulder comfortably and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moment they had together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
